


We'll Be Friends Forever, Won't We?

by shamebucket



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Our heroes spend a nostalgic afternoon making music together.Written for the second anniversary of Room No. 9's release.





	We'll Be Friends Forever, Won't We?

**Author's Note:**

> With the ambiguous relationship tag, I meant more that I made it kind of unclear whether they're dating or not. Don't worry, they love each other!

"What are you doing." 

"Hold on, you'll see~." I rummage in the back of my closet and, after a moment, pull out what I'm looking for. I blow the dust off of it, and it plumes back up in my face. 

Seiji leans over my shoulder. "Looks like you haven't practiced in a while." 

"It's kind of rough finding time to practice when I'm teaching..." I say after I finish coughing. "It's been too long. I was just thinking... remember the good ol' days, when I'd play a bit for you after we finished studying together?" My best friend smiles fondly. "I missed it." 

"Practice is important," Seiji reminds me, but the smile has not left his face. "I lost most of what I had learnt of playing the violin when I gave it up to focus on my civil servant exams."

"Lucky for me, I fake it 'til I make it instead of trying to be Mister Perfect. There can only be one, and it's you!" He laughs and shrugs, sitting back on my futon as I take my guitar out of its case. "Let's see..." I stick my tongue out slightly and chew it as I tune the frets and play a few test chords. It's been a few months since I busted it out, but the guitar still feels familiar in my hands. This guitar is the same one that Seiji got me for my 16th birthday. Crazy that it's been almost eight years since then...

Seiji takes me out of my train of thought. "I wish I hadn't gotten rid of my violin. There's not much time for me to play anymore, but it would have been nice to play with you." 

I look up and grin at him. "You can always sing!" 

He lifts his hand up to his mouth in thought. "I... suppose." I know it's different, but it's still work being able to sing well. "What were you going to play?" 

"Was thinking about making something up for you." Seiji blinks. "I dunno, to celebrate being together for so long, or something?"

"You don't need to play guitar to show me how much I'm appreciated," Seiji argues weakly. 

My heart feels warm and almost too big for my chest. "Yeah, but. I want to." 

After a moment of looking me over, his eyebrow raised, Seiji nods. "Okay." 

I sit down next to him, resting the crook of my guitar over my right thigh, and start playing. It doesn't come out the way it was in my head, not exactly, but it's close enough. I guess it's not like Seiji could tell, anyway. It's andante, not really a ballad, but it's kind of nostalgic, too. (At least I think it's andante. Seiji was the one who tried to teach me these things, but I was always better at learning by ear than reading sheet music.) Reminds me of our first summers together, before my parents left. Nothing made me happier than to sneak out of the house and play with Seiji, to have someone that I could rely on to always be there. My picking is a little clumsy, and I should have practiced more, but I can feel Seiji's warm attentiveness and tacit approval. I turn my head towards him and smile. 

To my surprise, Seiji is dumbstruck, and a little red in the face. He turns away and coughs when we lock eyes. "I like it," is all he says as I repeat the last few chords and fade out. Seiji only looks up when my hand comes off the guitar and rests on my leg.

"Does my captive audience have any requests?" 

Seiji thinks, and takes the guitar from me. "Let me play. There's a song that reminds me of you." 

"Ooooh? I'd love to hear it!" Seiji messed around with my guitar a few times when we were kids, but he mostly stuck to classical on his violin. That was never really my style - I'm much more of an indie rock kind of guy. But, I have to admit, listening to Seiji kill it on his violin solos was pretty cool. 

I watch as Seiji gets comfortable holding the instrument, making sure he remembers how to play, and strums a bit, warming up. "Feels good, holding an instrument again." 

"You look way cooler than me with a guitar in your hands! Damn. This is why you're a babe magnet." Seiji shrugs and starts playing the song without warning. I don't recognize it at first, but slowly the chords seem more and more familiar.

" _In the time before we grow up, there will be many rainy days..._ " 

I listen, a lump in my throat, as he sings the first few lines. My voice shaking, I join in with him. " _I wonder if it's enough that we remember each other after parting._ " 

We're fairly relaxed, sitting next to each other on my bed, but the song is filling me with a jittery, nervous energy. Now that I've started, I can't stop singing it. It takes a while for me to realize that Seiji is just playing now, listening to me sing, following along with the tempos I've chosen. We make a really good team. Ah, shit. I'm feeling way too sentimental. " _We'll be friends forever, won't we?_ " I finish, but I wonder if that's more of a personal question than the way to end a song. 

Seiji rests the guitar on my bed and crosses his legs. "I apologize, I had to stop singing because I wanted to hear you." 

I shake my head vehemently. "No, I was really glad. It's a great song." 

Softly, Seiji snorts. It's a gentle sound. "We'll always be friends, Daichi. Don't worry." He grasps onto my hand, the one with the scar, and squeezes.

We've been together for so long. Through everything, Seiji has been the one person I can rely on, and be with. I feel like bursting knowing that he feels the same. Almost on impulse, barely without thinking, I lean into him and kiss him. His pleased murmur and slight shift to pull me against him makes all my warm feelings crescendo, and I feel the goosebumps on my skin melt against him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned was intended to be "Friend Song" by Bump of Chicken, which is where the title also comes from.


End file.
